Um Do I Know You?
by Natsuki Sawada
Summary: This is Yukino. The only girl in Varia and is doing a pretty good job at it. But after a certain mission she loses all of her memories. How will she survive in this Mafia world with assassins around every corner? More importantly how will Varia deal with this? Warning of OOCness!
1. VBA Day

New Story Time! Just to let you know this is only my second fanfic so there still might be some problems like spelling, describing things and sometimes I have trouble with long paragraphs. Please bear with me for this.

Note: This is place 8 years after the manga was done. Also Yukino has Snow flames from the video game Katekyō Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!

It can freeze other flames and its light blue with sparkles.

So enjoy!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Yukino's POV

I was currently cooking breakfast for Varia when Lussuira walked through the door. "Ohayo Yuki-chan." "Ohayo Lussuria. Get a good night's sleep?" "Best one yet. I see your making your delicious pancakes again." "Yep! There's no better way to start the day."

He started to help me with breakfast. Soon we were done cooking and heading towards the dining hall. When I opened the door I saw Varia arguing. "VOOOOI PUT THAT OVER THERE!" "Ushishishi I think it'll look better over here." I realized the room was decorated with streamers and balloons. Well half the room.

"What's going on here?" They stopped yelling, looking at me. Squalo and Bel quickly grabbed hold of a large sheet of paper while Mammon used his psychic powers to hang it up. On the sign I read out loud "Happy 8th Anniversary Yukino!" Now that I think about, today was March 5th.

The day I first joined Varia. See my parents were both Mafioso. My mother served for Vongola while my father was in Varia. After my mother pasted on, my father trained me. From time to time my Father let me meet up with Varia. So when my father died Xanxus took me in to be a top Varia officer.

"A-arigato minna-san!" I looked at everyone around the room. First was Superbi Squalo, second in command of Varia, to me he was like my big brother though it took a bit of time for him to accept me. Next was Xanxus, boss of Varia, he was like the father I lost but still has a murderous atmosphere around him.

Then there was Lussuria he was like mother and has that happy mood around him all the time. Then Leviathan he was like our butler especially to Xanxus. We're on okay terms but we do fight a lot.

Bel, also known as Prince the Ripper, was my best friend and was someone I could always trust. Fran was my little brother and kohai; he was younger than me and only joined Varia recently. Finally was Mammon my...second best friend? Honestly I got a little crush on his mysterious behaviour and he may not look like it but he really is holding all his emotions in.

"Anno I just don't know what to say. I guess I can't even believe that it's been 8 years already. 8 years, huh?" I jumped a little in surprise when Bel placed his arm around my shoulder. "Ushishishi come on Tenshi let's start the party before you have to leave." He started to push me to a table covered with a variety of food. "Waa it's all my favourite foods!" I noticed at the end of the table Xanxus was already the food. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ma ma Boss you should share. Yuki-chan has that big mission today too." Lussuria pushed me down to my seat and started to serve me food. One by one everyone else started to chow down. "So what's this big job Lussuria talked about?" Levi asked. "I can't believe you forgot what today is, Leviathan. Today is not only my anniversary but V.B.A Day."

V.B.A day stands for Vongola Bosses Alliances. It's a day where Vongola and 6 families in alliance with them go on a job to strengthen their bond. Usually only the bosses will go but with Xanxus's personality he refuses to go. That's the same with the rest of Varia so I ended up being our representative. "I see. So which families are coming this time?" "Um Varia of course, CEDEF, Cavallone, Simon, Millefiore and Tomaso."

"I see. You better not shame Varia's reputation." "I should be saying that to you every time you go on a mission." "What was that?!" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "It's exactly as I said. You got a problem?" As always he took things to seriously and started to pick a fight with me. He somehow managed to get everyone else in involved. What started out as a food fight turned into a serious fight with boxes and flames.

During the fight I took a quick glance at my watch. It read 11:45am. I quickly snapped my fingers using my snow flames to freeze their flames. "VOOOI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I clapped my hands together, bowing slightly. "Gomen Squalo-san but I have to get ready now." He nodded at me, meaning I could go. I went to my room to change out of my clothing covered with food.

I placed on my light blue cape with a white wind design on the bottom along with my Varia crest on the bottom right corner. I tied my long sliver hair into 2 braids with my bangs covering my eyes a bit. Slipping on both my Mist and Snow rings along with wrapping light blue ribbons with a purple and dark blue flames design on the bottom, around my wrists. I wasn't one to care about my looks a lot but I do take care of myself. Taking one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my small bag off my bed and went to go say my goodbyes.

Everyone was standing in the lobby waiting for me. "I'm going now. I'll be back in 5 days top." I said holding up 5 fingers. I walked out the door and took a plane to head to Japan. After a few hours I arrived in Japan and went to Tsuna's house. Once everyone arrived Reborn started to explain the mission he found us.

Our mission was pretty simple for me and Byakuran but for people like Tsuna and Naito it was a different story. For Tsuna and Naito this was their first time with going on a mission. I assumed Basil would be fine with his kind of personality. Dino would be fine but I've seen first handily that he was useless without his subordinates around. With me and Byakuran we've never been on a V.B.A mission but it was similar to regular Mafia jobs in the first place.

Our job was in Beijing, China. It was to take down a family that was getting too much strength. We had to take this family down before they get too strong. After discussing a plan we were on our way to Beijing.

Soon we were all spilt up around their base. I was waiting for Dino to give me a code. We didn't want to put Dino in danger so we used him for planning the strategy. I crouched on a branch near a window, watching some people talk. "Yuki no Tenshi can you read me?" I heard Dino call to me on the ear piece.

"Dino please just call me Yukino." Yuki no Tenshi was my Mafia name meaning Angel of Snow. Bel came up with it because my name means snow and he likes to call me an angel.

"Fine fine. Are you in position?" "Yeah. I could see the Boss's safe from here. Did you get the code?" "Yeah Naito was able to get the guards distracted while Byakuran got it." "I don't need the story just tell me the code." "You seem to be serious about this. Fine the code is 34791."

"Thanks tell Basil-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun to ready their attack once I get the papers." "They're already good to go." "I'm going in now." I stood up and used my Mist flames to create a distraction. "Good luck." I chuckled a bit. "Don't need it."

.

Glossary

Arigato= Thank you

Minna-san= everyone

Kohai= doesn't have a literal meaning but can mean younger classmen.

Anno= Um

Tenshi= Angel

Gomen= Sorry

So that's it for the first chapter. Favourite, Follow and Review if you like. I look forward to writing a new chapter soon. Bye Bye.


	2. Lucas Velvet

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Yukino's POV

I created an illusion of a shadow to run down the hallway. The people guarding the safe ran after the shadow. "Ganbatte." l chuckled a bit at Dino. "Don't need it." I used one of Bel's knifes to cut open a small hole. Sticking my hand in, I opened the latch to the window. I looked both ways before jumping into the hallway.

Sneaking into the room I checked for signs of a security system. I found a laser detector and cameras. I placed a picture of the room in front of the cameras and used mirrors to deflect the lasers. I quickly headed to the safe, punching in 34791. I quietly opened the safe taking all of the documents out. I quickly removed the pictures and mirrors leaving nothing behind. I jumped out the window, whispering into my ear piece. "Tsunayoshi-kun, Basil-kun you're good to go."

Not long after I heard multiply screams and explosions coming from the building. "Smashing work Yuki no Tenshi." I looked down on the ground to see a man in about his mid-20's, clapping at me. He had short light brown hair with light blue eyes; he can be easily mistaken as a girl. "Hello there. May I ask your name?" I sat down on the tree branch, swinging my legs. "Watashi wa Lucas. Can you call off your friends and give those papers?" "I'm afraid that won't do. Lucas…as in Lucas Velvet?" "Right on the nose."

Lucas Velvet. Second in command to the family we were hunting. He's legendary and apparently he never lost before. The only part I was worried about was that stories involving his jobs say his victims forgot everything. Well I was about to put that legend to an end and be perfectly fine. In an instant he took out his 2 guns and shot them towards me. I flipped backwards off the branch, dodging all the bullets. Holding the files in my left hand, I unravelled the ribbon on my left wrist, lighting it with my snow flames.

I flicked the end of the ribbon towards him. He jumped away taking aim again. 'Man these papers are annoying.' I took off my right hand ribbon lighting it with Mist flames. Wrapping it around me like a sash, I made an illusion of a purse. Quickly shoving the files in, I took out my last ribbon out of my pockets. "You have a spare?" "Of course I do. Ready?" We stood there waiting for each other to start the first move.

He started by shooting multiply bullets at me. I twirled both of my lit ribbons in a circular motion creating a mini vortex. The bullets rode on the ribbons throwing them against the trees nearby. Quickly I wrapped 1 ribbon on a tree branch, using it as a vine I threw myself into the air. I flicked the other ribbon at Lucas. I managed to grab his wrist, throwing him up to the air. He used his Lighting flames to fly in the air. Twisting and twirling he started to shoot. His movements were unpredictable but I whipped the bullets away.

"Ehh you're quite good." "Arigato" "I guess I'll actually have to try now won't I?" "I would like that please." He reached into his jacket pockets and brought out a pair of numb chucks. Letting one side drop I noticed a knife come out. 'Ehh what an interesting buki.' I gently landed on a branch but had to spring back up. Lucas had swung his weapon easily chopping down the tree. 'What power.' I twirled my weapons, taking in a deep breathe. I whipped against his feet freezing his lighting flames off his boots.

As he started to fall I lashed out at him. With one ribbon I attacked while the other ribbon wrapped tightly around him. The ribbon around him started to slowly freeze his arms. 'He's not as good as people say.' I was wrong to assume so. My keen eyes saw that his right hand was moving. 'Nani?!' My flames were supposed to keep him encaged, meaning stuck. Hearing lighting crackle behind me, I panicked as I whipped my ribbon backwards. My ribbon wrapped around a snake with lighting flames down it's back. 'Box weapon?!' I felt a small tug on my other ribbon. 'A distraction!?' I tighten both of my ribbons, looking back at Lucas. My eyes widen as I saw my ribbon wasn't wrapped around Lucas but the tree he broke down. I could hear my heart beating, rapidly as no one ever did something like this. I suffocated the snake until it passed out. I closed my eyes, trying to find him. I snapped open my eyes as something came from behind. I whipped at the object, easily catching him.

"You're just like a pest." I said "Then I must be pretty annoying." I fell backwards as the tension in my weapon was lost. I couldn't move when I looked at Lucas. He had a wrist band attached to his right wrist with a knife stuck to it. I looked down to his feet seeing my weapon it pieces. "A-Arienē!" My weapon was to be indestructible even to harden lighting flames. "H-how did-AHHHHH!" I didn't finish my sentence as he started to attack me. 'His skill, technique, power. It's too much.' I collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. He came up to me. I struggled to stand up only to fall back down. I grunted as he grabbed my hair, dangling me. 'My body won't move. Did he paralyze me?' He fumbled through his inside pocket bringing out a pocket watch.

He started to swing the watch in front of my face. He started to mumble some words I couldn't hear. My eyes got hazy as my entire body went num. I stared up to the sky until my eyes went black. 'Minna...Gomen...I failed.'

.

Glossary

Ganbatte= Good Luck

Watashi wa= I am

Arigato= Thank you

Buki= Weapon

Nani= What

Arienē= Impossible

Minna= Everyone

Gomen=Sorry

A/N: This is about Yukino's weapons. They're light blue ribbons with a dark purple and blue flames design on the bottom. The ribbon on her left hand is for Snow flames and the right one is for Mist flames. Her ribbons can be used like Dino's whip. It can be lit of fire and wrap around the opponents.


End file.
